zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Big Poe
Big Poes are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As their name may suggest, Big Poes are Poes whose size is larger than the regular ones found in the games. Like regular Poes, after their defeat, their spirit may be stored in an Empty Bottle. Big Poes are usually encountered more rarely than Poes. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The hunting and collecting of Big Poes is part of a side quest. Big Poes are passive enemies that will merely float at a set distance from Link. Link can encounter Big Poes whilst on horseback in certain areas of Hyrule Field such as the broken wall section, bushes, fencing, and boulders. Should Link be on foot, standard Poes will appear in their place. Once a Big Poe appears, Link must hastily dispose of it with the Fairy Bow. Once one is defeated, its spirit can be stored inside one of Link's bottles and sold to the Ghost Keeper. The Ghost Keeper will give fifty rupees and one hundred points on Link's "card" for each Big Poe collected. Once Link has gathered all ten Big Poes in the game, his card will be maxed out with 1000 points. The Ghost Keeper tells him that now he has achieved true happiness, and gives him an empty bottle for his trouble. The Ten Big Poes can be found at the following locations on Hyrule Field: * Beside the sign pointing to Lon Lon Ranch. * West of Hyrule Castle in some bushes near the river. * By the ledge next to Kakariko Village. * Outside the entrance to Gerudo Valley, by the lone tree. * Outside Lon Lon Ranch, by the tree. * East of the ranch where the stone wall curves. * The fork in the road approaching Gerudo valley from Hyrule Castle. * In a set of trees north-east of the entrance to Lake Hylia. * Near a lone green tree from the above location. * South of the entrance to Kokiri Forest, near the boulder. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Big Poes are identical in appearance to their Ocarina of Time counterparts, though they will battle Link directly rather than maintain their distance. They only appear in two locations - the caves beneath Ikana Graveyard and Beneath the Well. If Link, while wearing the Captain's Hat, orders the Stalchildren to open the grave they are encircling on the Final Day, he can enter a huge chamber located underneath the graveyard. Here, he encounters Dampé the gravekeeper. With Tatl as his light source, Link can lead Dampé to patches of soft soil found in the chamber and have him dig in the soil. Three patches of soil hide strange blue flames that appears when dug up. When all three have been excavated, they gather at the center of the room and a Big Poe materializes from the fire. Dampé flees, leaving Link to battle it. Once it has been defeated, a chest holding an empty bottle appears. The essences of Big Poes can again be stored in bottles. They can be sold for 200 Rupees in the Curiosity Shop. One captured Big Poe is also needed for Link to bypass a Gibdo during his journey through the well beneath Ikana. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies